


Roses

by merty_chan11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: È sempre lo stesso il luogo in cui Kuro si presenta dopo un'esibizione. Sempre lo stesso il luogo in cui va a cercarlo.[...]Le sue mani corrono subito ai bottoni della camicia cremisi di lui, esperte e abili nel destreggiarsi tra quei ricami, tra quei lacci e motivi che paiono più un labirinto in cui le sue dita sono prima o poi destinate a perdersi. Kuro lascia sfuggire un’imprecazione sulle labbra di Shu non appena questo accade. Troppo complessi sono sempre stati i suoi abiti, troppo complessi i motivi e le pieghe perfino per le sue mani da sarto.[...]





	Roses

_ **Roses** _

**S**a di acqua di rose, quando lo bacia per la prima volta. E il sudore non pare per nulla intaccare quel profumo che presto riempie il camerino e manda in estasi tutti i suoi sensi. Kuro grugnisce sulla sua bocca quando Shu gli morde le labbra per dispetto. Lo fissa con espressione indispettita, e Kuro non deve troppo vagare con la mente per provare ad indovinare il perché. É certo che Shu stia maledicendo quel suo gesto, quel suo improvviso afferrarlo e baciarlo sopra quel tavolo nei camerini del seminterrato della scuola.

Non tanto perché avrebbero potuto scoprirli. Quello non importa granché ad entrambi, in realtà. Non ci viene mai nessuno, in quel luogo. Nemmeno Kagehira, una volta terminato di pulire il palco e di cambiarsi, fa più irruzione in quel luogo dimenticato da chiunque.

Forse è più per la bruschezza del gesto, per il modo che Shu avrebbe sicuramente etichettato come animalesco, rozzo, e con una serie di aggettivi che Kuro è certo siano pronunciati più per abitudine che per una mancanza di apprezzamento. O non avrebbe accettato che lui, ogni volta, venga a trovarlo dopo uno spettacolo e lo sollevi sempre di peso per poggiarlo su quello stesso tavolo dove si trovava ora. Ma, d’altronde, l’aveva perfino sorpreso intento a cambiarsi, i vestiti dell’esibizione a metà dall’essere sfilati, e quasi trova buffo il suo fastidio, sebbene più che lecito.

Un sorriso illumina il volto di Kuro, oscurato dalla penombra del camerino.

Le sue mani corrono subito ai bottoni della camicia cremisi di lui, esperte e abili nel destreggiarsi tra quei ricami, tra quei lacci e motivi che paiono più un labirinto in cui le sue dita sono prima o poi destinate a perdersi. Kuro lascia sfuggire un’imprecazione sulle labbra di Shu non appena questo accade. Troppo complessi sono sempre stati i suoi abiti, troppo complessi i motivi e le pieghe perfino per le sue mani da sarto.

Tentenna su quei bottoni e sente Shu prendere le sue mani per mostrare loro la via. Sono sempre state fredde al tocco, le sue. Gelate contro il caldo dei suoi palmi.

Presto, altre stoffe rovinano sul pavimento come petali di un fiore che si fa nuovo per vestirsi dei colori più magnifici. Cade la camicia rossa di Shu, cade la sua giacca della divisa. Cade poi la sua camicia candida e le cinte dei pantaloni finiscono a mescolarsi agli indumenti stesi ai suoi piedi.

Shu inarca la schiena non appena Kuro lo circonda con le sue mani. Non appena le posa sui suoi fianchi dalle curve più dolci rispetto ai suoi, tutto ciò che riesce a processare, è quanto Shu sia splendido. A quanto somigli tanto ad una rosa, fragile e letale allo stesso tempo, vestita dei suoi petali delicati delle spine che ora lo avvolgono e impediscono lasua fuga. E Kuro quasi ignora tutte quelle spine, tutti quei piccoli tagli che si procura e stringe Shu più a sé mentre quello avvolge il suo corpo con le gambe.

Emette un sospiro caldo e pesante sul collo dell’altro quando accade. E Kuro prima lo bacia e poi lo morde mentre Shu armeggia con i bottoni della sua camicia, le lunghe dita di luna che scorrono tremanti lungo il suo petto in quella che a Kuro pare una danza.

Smette di baciarlo e si sofferma, per un attimo, sulle mani di Shu e sulla loro bellezza. Kuro si incanta ad osservare le sue dita lunghe e affusolate destreggiarsi con grazia tra le pieghe della sua camicia, delicate come i petali di una rosa bianca.

_“Mani da pianista”_ le aveva definite sua madre tempo prima. Ma a Kuro quelle denominazioni poco importano. Può solo pensare a quanto sono belle e graziose mentre le porta alle labbra per baciarle lì dove il trucco ormai è sbavato e sorgono i piccoli tagli del lavoro da sarto. Ha quasi paura a compiere quel gesto, in realtà, perché non vuole spezzarle. O rovinarle. Sono un tesoro prezioso che va custodito e Kuro lo sa bene. Lo sa quando non riesce a smettere e lo sa quando Shu le scosta dalla sua presa per lasciare che vadano sul suo viso a sfiorarlo appena. Come petali mossi da una leggera brezza le dita dell’altro carezzano le sue guance, e il suo profilo, per poi risalire sulla nuca e cingerlo mentre Kuro, ormai impaziente, fa scorrere le sue mani sulla schiena dell’altro in una danza lenta che logora piano entrambi. Anche nel momento in cui i sussurri non vengono sostituiti dai sospiri pesanti e affaticati che riempiono la stanza. Perfino quando non cessano del tutto e Shu si abbandona contro il suo corpo, esausto, e Kuro lo avvolge tra le sue braccia.

E respira, di nuovo, quel profumo all’acqua di rose che ha ormai impregnato ogni cosa. I suoi capelli, i suoi vestiti, il suo stesso corpo. Perfino quella fredda stanza sa di rose, e di Shu, e Kuro chiude per un attimo gli occhi mentre con una mano accarezza piano i capelli dell’altro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a giocare ad enstars poco tempo fa grazie a bae, e onestamente la tentazione di scrivere qualcosa su di loro era così forte che non ho resistito :((  
Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta, questi due mi sono proprio entrati nel cuore :((


End file.
